A protection device in the form of a luggage compartment cover for a luggage compartment of a passenger vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2014 211 163 A1. The luggage compartment cover has a cartridge housing, wherein a winding shaft is rotatably mounted. On the winding shaft a flexible cover fabric is held to be windable and unwindable, and is stowed within the cartridge housing in a wound-up rest position. In a pulled-out protective position, the cover fabric is pulled out approximately horizontally towards a rear portion of the passenger vehicle. The cover fabric has, on its face end region that is in front in the pull-out direction, a dimensionally stable pull-out profile which in a pulled-out functional position can be hooked in holders fixed to the luggage compartment. The cartridge housing is displaceable in the vertical direction of the luggage compartment between its functional condition, wherein the cover fabric can be pulled out approximately horizontally towards the rear, and a rest position, wherein the cartridge housing is lowered into a luggage compartment bottom. In the functional condition of the cartridge housing, the cover fabric is pulled out manually, hooked in the holders fixed to the luggage compartment, and returned manually in a correspondingly reversed manner back to the wound-up rest position within the cartridge housing. For that purpose, the winding shaft is associated with a mechanical return spring.
EP 1 084 907 B1 discloses a luggage compartment cover for a passenger vehicle, wherein a dimensionally stable pull-out profile of a cover fabric is guided in lateral guide rails on opposite face sides of the fabric. Each face side of the pull-out profile is retained in a respective entrainer which is guided in the guide rail for longitudinal shifting. For displacing the entrainer, drive cables are provided and displaced within the guide rails in a synchronized manner using a drive motor.